


Under Desk Lover

by urnotOptimus



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotOptimus/pseuds/urnotOptimus
Summary: 桌子下的小蜜蜂( • ̀ω•́ )✧





	Under Desk Lover

“Prime？Bumblebee不见了。”

 

被念到名字的小机子悚然一惊，条件反射地想要站起来，却被他的长官抓住头上的情绪角，重新按坐到脚面上。粗壮的输出管复又重重顶入，填满他的口腔，顶端擦过柔嫩湿润的腔内软管，直抵咽喉。  
被深入的窒息感一瞬间攫裹住他。  
Bumblebee压抑住呕吐感，有些痛苦地小幅度挣扎起来。  
察觉到微弱的抗拒意味，那只手旋即安抚性地落在他头顶，轻揉两下，内线通讯里传来Optimus Prime波澜不惊的声音：  
别动。

 

“我们把整个基地翻了一遍， Hot Rod说，Bumblebee昨天傍晚独自出门，至今没有回充电室……”Jazz上前几步，近得几乎能看见他在光滑地板上的倒影。  
Bumblebee意识到自己的尴尬处境，只能继续僵硬着身子趴伏在Optimus Prime腿间，一动不动，恨不得把自己整个机缩成一团。  
其实办公室的桌子足够大，完全可以遮蔽他这种体型的小机子。晨起从Prime的充电床遛遛哒哒下来，路过办公室的时候他突发奇想——不如躲进桌子底下，等Optimus上线开始工作时，一定会吓一跳！  
……等到被Jazz发现，他也会“吓一跳”的。

 

坑了自己的Bumblebee不敢出声，只不安地将手紧紧攀附住Optimus Prime的腿部装甲。Prime的座椅很高，为了迎合他的输出管，Bumblebee只能被迫屈起双腿半跪着，高高仰起头，大张着嘴，更方便了Optimus畅通无阻地进出。纹路粗粝的管子压迫着柔软的舌面，碾磨过脆弱的口腔粘膜，他吃力地以双唇包裹住，舔舐着表面遍布的不规则金属纹路，以齿尖轻轻摩挲敏感的传感节点，口腔内壁分泌出越来越多的电解液，无法尽数吞下，只能任透明的水光从唇角源源不断地淌下。  
乖孩子。  
领袖修长有力的手指仿佛自有其魔力，总能平复小朋友焦灼不安的芯情，却不包括眼前这种情况。那只大手包裹着Bumblebee整个头雕，按压着线条流畅的后颈，力度轻缓而不容拒绝地前后抽送着；他似乎很享受小机子高温湿滑的口腔服务，还有因着紧张而不断收缩的咽喉，绵绵地啜吸着他的顶端，简直同下面那个小口一样乖巧可爱。

 

“不，没这个必要。”  
Bumblebee听见领袖舒适地长叹一声，语气平静：“他昨晚在我的充电室玩游戏，太累睡着了。午后我会帮他提交一份书面材料。”  
——正襟危坐，语气平静，仿佛此刻桌子底下什么都没有发生，全然不像输出管还待在他嘴里的模样。  
Jazz当下了然，在缺席名单上签下小副官的名字，开始汇报其他事项。

 

Bumblebee知道Jazz不是个絮叨琐碎的机，对领袖与自己之间不清不楚的事也略知一二，但仍有些气虚。公事谈话持续的每一秒都如同一个大周期那样漫长，尤其是Optimus Prime一边人前神色如常地谈论着工作，一边又在无人知的角落里隐秘地亵玩他，前后巨大的落差让他不禁孳生出一种罪恶的快感。  
而他居然也芯甘情愿地接受这一切，浑身颤抖着，被扮演他长官与父亲角色的Optimus Prime毫无保留地占有。  
他闭起光学镜头，柔顺地配合，吸吮着对他而言过于巨大的输出管，从喉部发声器深处传出细细弱弱的喘息。Optimus Prime极具侵略性的味道深入他的空气置换系统，令人芯悸，思考模块被这种熟悉的气味包裹着，冲刷成一片空白。  
什么时候开始的，他们这种不为外人知的关系？  
记忆扇区里的画面交错驳杂，除了Optimus Prime的脸之外，所有过去的事情闪闪烁烁，读取缓慢。从他还是个刚记事的幼生体开始，就一直跟在领袖身边，昼夜不分；在Optimus之前，他不曾有过任何人。每当Bumblebee蜷缩在充电床一隅，Optimus Prime就会耐心十足地展开他尚纤细的肢体，把他抱进怀中，使他足以在那种温暖的气息卷裹中安心下线。  
他们第一次的拆卸发生得水到渠成理所当然。那些朦朦胧胧的夜晚和星星，过去的甜蜜和痛苦，他的温柔与强势，在夜幕降临时拥抱，在主恒星升起前分开。

 

恍恍惚惚地开始走神，却被Optimus Prime轻轻地挠了挠下巴。  
在想什么？  
他几乎要舒服得呼噜出声，在欲望的驱使下浑身发僵，抓住他的手，迫切地将自己送到近在咫尺的领袖指尖。  
请……请您……  
极度的欢乐与痛苦在他的光镜中交织，欲言未言，不断升温的面甲上布满细密的冷凝液。  
Optimus Prime的手指梦游般地划过他的面部，爱抚着颈部裸露在外的传感线路，每一寸相触的机体都传递着酥酥麻麻的电流。这种不彻底的接触让Bumblebee迷茫到了顶点，唇瓣被摩擦得滚烫，就连冰凉的指尖也无法纾解。  
靠近我。  
Bumblebee顺从地放松着咽喉，将那根火热坚硬完完全全地纳入，像是亲吻着管子底部的金属管线。他能感受到Optimus Prime是因为他而愈发硬挺火热，这种想法让他几乎无法自控地浑身战栗。舌根能够清晰地描绘出顶端冠状沟的细密纹路，他被顶得两颊酸疼，生理性的呕吐感促使他的光镜中很快氤氲起一片雾气，笼罩着这对剔透莹润的蓝绒晶，但他仍在尽己所能地索求更多。  
Fill me completely.

 

“到时候我会让Bumblebee和Hot Rod去跟进这个任务，年轻人需要更多锻炼……”Jazz注意到Optimus Prime一闪而过不太自然的神色，“有什么不妥吗？”  
“没有。请继续，我的朋友。”Optimus Prime深吸一口气，换了个坐姿。

 

打开它。  
他下了命令，足部推进器嵌入跪在地板上的小家伙腿间，暗示性意味十足地滑蹭着后者的对接挡板。  
为什么？  
Bumblebee眨了眨迷朦的光镜，困惑不解。  
我们来玩一个游戏。  
小家伙不甚熟练地摸索了半天，终于解锁自己的后挡板，潮湿的接口一下子暴露在微凉的空气中。昨晚Optimus Prime留在里面的次级循环液尚未完全转化为机体能量，仍有荧粉色的液体不断渗出，与接口分泌的润滑液混合在一起，将他下半身部分粘得湿漉漉的，还有一部分流到地面上。  
Optimus Prime以腿部装甲刮蹭着Bumblebee的大腿内侧，坚硬冰冷的外装甲与柔软温暖的内部管线不断摩擦，偶有触碰到敏感的接口，一阵阵令人颤抖的电荷迅速地席卷全身，在每一处传感节点凝集成难耐的快感。Bumblebee下意识地收缩着口腔，愈发卖力地吮吸着口中的输出管。  
他也模仿起Optimus Prime的动作，试探着揉捏Prime腿间的敏感电路，任空气置换系统散佚出的温热气息尽数喷吐在唇舌之间。  
突如其来的刺激让Optimus Prime不由得绷紧了按在Bumblebee脖颈间的手。小朋友全无经验的手法青涩生疏，却急于卖弄从师长这儿窃得的技巧，惹人怜爱。  
他有些坐不住了。

 

“……就是这些，Prime。”冗长的工作汇报终于结束，Jazz满意地关上面前的屏幕，“帮你预约了Rachet的全套体检，不要拖着，进来就听见你的风扇声音不太对劲。”  
Optimus Prime只得芯情微妙地接受了他的好意。  
临出门前，Jazz瞄到桌子边上一摞未批阅的数据板，又探了半个身子回来：“还有，我得提醒你——青春发育期的未成年机可不能熬夜，长不高的。”

 

门扇合拢的瞬间，Bumblebee终于难以忍受地呜咽出声。  
他被加大力度卡住脖颈，不由自主地剧烈咳嗽，光镜涣散，喉部管道剧烈地收缩起来，试图从缺氧的困境中解救自己；与此同时，在接口处作怪的腿借着流淌出来的润滑液，在保护叶片外来回磨蹭着，越来越剧烈的快感灼烧着下腹，痛苦与愉悦交织着在他的cpu中撕扯。  
清洁液从光镜中接连涌出，顺着面部轮廓淌下，与唇边溢出的电解液混淆在一起。  
Bumblebee以为自己的传感系统就要崩溃了。  
他抬头渴求地望向他的Prime，后者正在批阅一份文件，神情认真庄重，仿佛丝毫不受他影响。  
Prime…  
他拼命压抑着接口中越来越无法忽视的空虚感，啜泣着，就连通讯也是断断续续，全是破碎的泣音。  
我想……

 

“不可以。”  
Optimus Prime好像才注意到他的样子，温柔地擦掉他的清洁液，但很快又有新的流下来。  
“今天要先用上面。”  
Bumblebee失望地垂下他的小脑袋，继而专心地开始舔吻愈发粗大的输出管。小机子的口腔柔韧紧致，一点不输下面那张小嘴，Optimus Prime按住他小巧的头雕，将他禁锢在腿间的方寸之地，逐渐加快引导他吞吐自己的动作，尝试进入到更深的地方。  
Bumblebee脱力地喘息着，开始主动迎合起身后缓慢而情色的撩拨，光镜闪烁，嘴唇上沾满了电解液与输出管前端分泌出的循环液。  
Optimus Prime重重一下碾磨过接口外部的保护叶片，Bumblebee弓起身子，紧紧抓住他的腿部装甲，崩溃地哭泣出声，只是输出管还堵着他的发声器，一声惊叫被咽回腹中。他一边主动扭动起自己的腰胯，在Optimus Prime冰冷的外装甲上缓解着接口的瘙痒，一边抽噎着为他的Prime服务，不敢松懈。  
“好孩子。”  
在Optimus Prime将自己抽离的瞬间，次级循环液喷涌而出，尽数洒落在他面部，那张被各色液体沾满的小脸显得格外可怜。  
“弄脏了……”  
Bumblebee舔舔嘴角，羞耻地哽咽了一声，伸手抹了抹自己的脸。  
可爱极了。  
他的小朋友总爱故作不符合他这个年纪的老成，但可爱却不是一种可以掩藏起来的东西，哪怕伪装得再谨慎，也要从言行举止眼角眉梢里跳脱出来。

 

Optimus Prime一把挥开桌面上的杂物，把自己的小副官拎起来，按倒在桌面上，相互堆叠的文件夹与数据板碰撞着散落在地。Bumblebee的接口已然足够湿润，加之尚未从昨晚激烈的拆卸中恢复过来，无须耐心细致的扩张，Optimus Prime单手揽住他的腰，再次充能完毕的输出管直接挺入。  
Bumblebee的双臂被Optimus Prime拉高至头顶，一手按住，额头抵在桌面上，在身后激烈的冲撞中驯顺地趴伏着。他向来诚实于自己的欲望，面对拆卸总有着一种全然不谙世事的幼生体般的纯真，轻轻松松地就吞没了Optimus Prime的全部。

 

在理智下线前的最后一刻，Bumblebee听见领袖微带笑意的话语：  
“My little slut.”

 

—The Fin—


End file.
